The invention relates generally to a system and method for electrostatic spray coating and, more specifically, using an aerosol can with an electrostatic spray coating system.
Aerosol spray coating systems may have a low transfer efficiency, e.g., a large portion of the sprayed coating material does not actually coat the target object. For example, a metal fence, when sprayed with an aerosol spray paint can, may only have a small portion of the paint coat the target fence, thereby wasting a large portion of the paint. Further, aerosol spray systems may also apply uneven coatings to a target object, causing an undesirable finish.